


Come Hither, My Dear

by kriscasso



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriscasso/pseuds/kriscasso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun shows Yifan what it really means to take charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Hither, My Dear

Yifan wakes up bright and early to the lovely aroma of freshly brewed coffee in the air. He hates mornings, but a piping hot cup of joe is just what he needs to wake himself up. 

In the kitchen he finds Joonmyun, his boyfriend, busy at work. Every burner on the stove is occupied and a few plates are scattered across the countertop. The smaller male buzzes around checking on this and that for a while until he notices Yifan standing by the small entrance with a stupid smile on his face. Everything is forgotten when their eyes meet. 

“You’re awake. I hope you slept well,” Joonmyun exclaims as he pulls Yifan in for a hug and good morning kiss. Yifan responds by holding onto his boyfriend, resting their foreheads together. 

“You know you have to let me go eventually,” Joonmyun reminds him after a few seconds, even though they both know he enjoys these intimate moments. 

Yifan concedes only after planting one last kiss on Joonmyun’s lips and shoos him off playfully. Afterwards, he helps himself to some coffee. A spoonful of sugar and a bit of creamer take things to the next level. 

Yifan goes over to the living room in order to avoid distracting Joonmyun any further, plopping down on the couch and turning on the television. Everyone’s favorite news anchor shares an update on the latest bank robbery in the area, followed by a story on the dangers of driving with one hand on the wheel. Nothing really captures Yifan’s attention except for the brief weather forecast. There’s supposed to be a rain shower in the afternoon. He has to remind himself and Joonmyun to take an umbrella with them before they leave for work. 

In between dull breaking news and duller civilian reactions, Yifan glances back at the kitchen to see how his boyfriend is doing. The smaller male continues to busy himself with all the breakfast preparations. Yifan wonders how he managed to get so lucky. Out of all the people in the world, Joonmyun fell for him. It still baffles Yifan’s mind to this day. They have been together for almost two years now and he can’t help but wonder what Joonmyun sees in him. There are definitely plenty of men out in the world who aren’t clumsy and tell terrible jokes. Insecurities aside, Yifan is happy that he’s found someone who loves him unconditionally. Compared to his past relationships, being with Joonmyun is like winning the lottery everyday. The only thing he wishes he could change is — 

“Breakfast is ready, honey,” Joonmyun announces.

Yifan takes his seat and eyes the mini buffet before him. From eggs to bacon to waffles, they have it all. Just the sight makes his mouth water. He isn’t sure where to start and whether or not his stomach is prepared for the early feast. 

“You didn’t have to do this,” Yifan says as he places two slices of toast, a fried egg, and big helping of strawberry jam on his plate. 

Joonmyun shakes his head. “I wanted to because you didn’t want to exchange gifts for our anniversary this year… and it’s only Tuesday, so this doesn’t count as a gift.” 

Yifan frowns. The only reason he didn’t want to exchange gifts was because he has everything he could possibly want in his life already. A loving boyfriend, decent apartment, and stable job are enough to make him happy for the rest of his life. Anything else is merely a bonus. 

“So sneaky…,” he mutters and inhales his egg. “Maybe I have something up my sleeve too.” He doesn’t. 

Joonmyun rolls his eyes as he takes a sip of coffee. Everyone knows Wu Yifan can’t keep a secret for long, even if his life depended on it. But there is one thing he’s managed to keep under wraps ever since he met Joonmyun. 

“I know, I know. Surprise me later,” Joonmyun says sarcastically and then his tone turns serious. “Tell me what you really want.” 

Yifan nearly chokes on his toast. The way Joonmyun is looking at him terrifies him to the core, like a child who has been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. He hopes Joonmyun is not trying to allude to _that_.

“What I really want?” Yifan parrots. 

“Yes, what you really want. There’s got to be something that your heart desires. I don’t care if it’s something silly like taking you to the supermarket and comparing melons,” Joonmyun urges him. He gets up and stands behind Yifan, draping himself over his shoulders. 

Deep inside Yifan exhales a sigh of relief. His boyfriend doesn’t know about _that_. 

“Trust me, babe. I have everything I want here with me.” Yifan turns his head to peck Joonmyun on the cheek. 

Joonmyun glares at him. “You have until tonight to reconsider my offer.” 

 

Yifan does reconsider Joonmyun’s offer throughout the day. He goes through the motions of work without paying attention to what he’s doing. The copy machine and constant chatter of the office turn into white noise. If anyone notices the blank expression on his face, no one says a word. 

During his lunch break, Yifan forgets to heat up the soup Joonmyun had prepared for him. The cold liquid doesn’t feel foreign on his tongue though. His mind has no time to pay attention to that. All he can think about are Joonmyun’s words. Did he really mean it when he said he would do anything Yifan asked of him? No, his boyfriend simply asked what his heart truly desired. Yifan desires Joonmyun, that is for certain. But there’s something more to it. Secretly, he wants his boyfriend to take the reigns and knock him around a bit behind closed doors. It seems easy to make such a confession, but Yifan has had terrible experiences with previous boyfriends. Each and every one of them had made fun of him for wanting to take the submissive role. After the third guy, Yifan thought it was for the best to hide this part of him forever. 

Yifan wants to believe that Joonmyun will react differently. The smaller male is kindhearted and supportive. There has never been a moment when Yifan doubted his boyfriend. Then why is it so hard to share one of his deepest desires with the man he supposedly trusts with his life? 

After a long period of contemplation, Yifan decides he’ll wear his heart on his sleeve. If Joonmyun shuns him for it, then at least Yifan knows they weren’t meant to be. 

As predicted, it’s raining outside when Yifan gets off of work. He forgot his umbrella and in turn, forgot to remind Joonmyun to bring his. He hopes his boyfriend doesn’t catch a cold in this dreadful weather. 

 

Their home is warm and cozy. The heat is welcomed after Yifan had to walk eight blocks from the subway station to the apartment building in the rain with a puny plastic bag covering his head. He shrugs off his coat and leaves it by the doorway; he’ll pick it up later. Right now he wants to cuddle up with his favorite person in whole wide world. 

Yifan finds Joonmyun bundled up on their bed, enjoying a paperback novel with a cup of hot tea on the nightstand. His reading glasses are perched on his nose which make him look cuter than usual. Yifan is afraid to disturb his boyfriend and turns around to leave, but it seems like he’s a little too late. 

“Tsk. You’re soaked. Let’s get you out of these clothes,” Joonmyun mutters as he crosses the short distance to the doorway and helps him unbutton his shirt. 

“I’m a grown man. I can do this myself,” Yifan whines softly, though he’s not going to stop him. It feels nice being cared for and worried over. 

Joonmyun glances up at him and fights back a smile. “You look like a pathetic baby, so shut up and let me do my job.” 

Once Yifan is out of his wet clothes, Joonmyun takes his time dressing him up. There’s something oddly satisfying about it. As much as Yifan loves having his boyfriend strip him down, getting dressed up is just as fun. Maybe he’ll have to ask for help every morning from now on. Of course, he is going to claim it’s all a part of bonding between a couple. 

Joonmyun is back to reading his novel afterwards. It frustrates Yifan a little, but who is he to complain. His boyfriend treats him so well. The least he deserves is some time to himself. Instead of making a huge fuss about things, Yifan keeps to his side of the bed and watches the other in the silence. 

“Did you reconsider my offer?” Joonmyun asks without looking away from the book. 

Yifan nods and then realizes Joonmyun isn’t paying attention to him. “Yeah, I did,” he finally says. 

Joonmyun stays silent, and Yifan knows that’s his way of urging him to continue talking. He hesitates for a moment, thinking over his decision. It can either make or break their relationship. Not knowing what lies ahead of them is scary, but at least he’ll have Joonmyun by his side. Maybe. 

“I… hope this won’t change things between us,” Yifan starts, shutting his eyes as if he can turn invisible. “But you see here… I just…” He finds it harder than he previously thought to share his darkest desires. 

Joonmyun places his book down and reaches over to muss up Yifan’s hair. “You can write it down if you’d like. I will see what I can do. If I choose not to go through with it, we can pretend nothing happened, okay?” 

Yifan wishes it was as easy as that. He’s tried to suppress this other side of him for so long, yet it begs to resurface no matter what. Joonmyun may be able to move on, but Yifan won’t. Worry must be evident on his face because Joonmyun’s expression darkens. 

“Whatever this is, it’s really bugging you, huh?” Joonmyun scooches over until they’re chest to chest. Yifan can only give him a curt nod. 

“Well, honey, just know that I won’t ever judge you. I may call you a doof and baby sometimes, but that doesn’t mean I think of you any less. I love you,” Joonmyun reassures him and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Okay.” 

 

Joonmyun wakes up to an empty bed the next morning. He frowns and rolls over to the other side, hoping to soak up what little warmth is left behind. Wednesdays are never fun because of this. He has the day off while Yifan has to work. They don’t get to see each other until the late afternoon rolls around. He presses his face against Yifan’s pillow, inhaling his boyfriend’s scent. For a moment everything is okay. 

Eventually, he slips out of bed and goes to the kitchen for his daily dose of caffeine. It surprises him every so slightly to see an envelope taped to his mug. One peek inside tells him that he’ll need to sit down for this one. He returns to the bedroom, having forgotten about the coffee completely. 

Joonmyun didn’t expect Yifan to really write a note, let alone a three page letter. Although it does make him feel fuzzy inside. His boyfriend took his time making sure each word was legible versus his usual chicken scratch he calls “handwriting”. 

Once readjusted in bed, Joonmyun reads the letter carefully. Every so often he rereads a line to make sure he understood it correctly. The deeper he gets, the more he realizes he doesn’t know Yifan at all. They have been together for awhile and he’s only finding out about this side of his boyfriend now. The confession is quite the eye-opener and helps explain some things that have happened in the past. 

When they first hit the sack together, Yifan was really shy and timid. Joonmyun believed his boyfriend had some sort of performance anxiety or nerves. This theory made sense at the time because after that, Yifan was more assertive. Now that Joonmyun thinks about it, the first time was probably Yifan’s attempt at testing the waters to see how he’d react. He really feels like a fool now. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” he tells himself. “Your wish is my command.” 

 

Today is Yifan and Joonmyun’s two-year anniversary. Yifan had woken up to his boyfriend’s angelic face, beaming at him. They exchanged pleasantries and kisses before it was time to get up and prepare for work. Just because today’s an important day in their lives doesn’t mean the world stops for them. They shared a simple breakfast which consisted of pancakes and a pat of butter. 

Yifan still remembers how Joonmyun had kissed him at the doorway like he never wanted to part ways. He had felt the same and wished he had actually stopped his boyfriend from leaving the apartment. It’s too late now though. They’re both busy at work, but at least there’s a lovely evening to look forward to. Then again, any given evening with Joonmyun is bound to be lovely. 

“Any special plans today, stud?” Zitao, one of Yifan’s coworkers asks during a lull. 

“I’m taking Joon out for dinner,” Yifan answers, but Zitao seems less than pleased for some reason. “Did I say something wrong?” 

His coworker groans dramatically and flails his hands in the air for added effect. “Just dinner? That sounds utterly boring and dry.” 

Yifan is taken aback. He would like to think dinner is a grand idea because he gets to spend time with Joonmyun in an intimate setting while they’re all dressed up. Joonmyun in a black suit is the eighth wonder of the world. 

“It’s not like I’m forcing you to come.” 

“Thank god, too. If Baekhyun tried to pull something like that on me, I’d be devastated,” Zitao states. “But if he made it up to me by fucking my brains out afterwards, all would be forgiven.” That part was just a little too loud. Offices are perfect places to breed lies and gossip. It’s a shame that Zitao isn’t afraid to let everyone know about his business. He wears it proudly like a badge of honor.

“Erm, thanks for sharing,” Yifan says and turns back to his computer. 

Zitao’s little rant reminded him of his own situation. Ever since he left Joonmyun the letter, his boyfriend hasn’t mentioned a word about it. 

_“If I choose not to go through with it, we can pretend nothing happened, okay?”_

Yifan is deeply disappointed, but at least Joonmyun still wants to be with him. The silver lining is barely enough to hold him up for the rest of the day. 

 

“Hello?” Yifan calls out when he enters the apartment. The lights are off. There’s no sign of Joonmyun in sight. If Joonmyun was running late, he would have texted him by now. 

He fumbles around for the light switch and notices Joonmyun lying on the couch with his back facing him. 

“Oh, babe. You almost scared me —”

“Shut up and get on your knees,” Joonmyun commands. 

For the second time that day, Yifan is taken aback. He wonders what has gotten into his boyfriend. “Joon —”

“I won’t repeat myself. Do as I say or prepare to face the consequences,” Joonmyun cuts him off again, this time he rises from the couch and slowly makes his way over. His facial expression gives away nothing as to what’s going on. 

Yifan decides to listen to amuse his boyfriend and smiles up at him. “So, what’s —” Joonmyun slaps him across the face. 

“Did I say you could talk, sweetheart?” Yifan thinks that’s a rhetorical question and shakes his head. He doesn’t want to get hit again.

“Good boy,” Joonmyun mutters under his breath and squats down to be face level with his boyfriend. “If you ever feel uncomfortable and want me to slow down or stop completely, just say so.” 

That clears things up. Yifan is embarrassed that he needed help putting two and two together. 

“Okay.” 

Joonmyun smiles at him; it’s the last of the kind, caring boyfriend he sees. 

“Now, strip down and crawl to the dining room,” the smaller male says without a moment’s hesitation, resuming his role with ease. 

Yifan imagined he’d be more thrilled to go along with the program once the opportunity presented itself, but instead he’s a little scared — in a good way. The letter he had written outlined fantasy he wanted to act out and everything else was up to Joonmyun. The unknown strikes a chord with him. It feels nauseating and thrilling all at once. 

He is quick to rid himself of his shirt and pants, but takes a little longer than necessary to take off his underpants. The minor act of defiance earns him a grumble from Joonmyun. Once he’s in his birthday suit, down on all fours he goes. This position feels foreign. Baring his backside isn’t something he’s used to. 

“Move,” Joonmyun directs and presses his heel against the small of Yifan’s back. And that’s when he realizes his boyfriend is wearing shoes.

Crawling on the hardwood floor like a baby is humiliating. Yifan’s cheeks flush and his knees feel raw by the time he enters the dining room. He can feel his heart beating erratically as he waits for further instruction. 

“Get on the table.”

Yifan does as he’s told and watches Joonmyun take a seat before him, licking his lips. The smaller male gestures towards a small bottle of lube. When did it get there? 

“Work yourself open for me, baby,” Joonmyun coos. 

Yifan takes the lube and squirts a generous amount on his fingers. He maintains eye contact with his boyfriend as he inserts the first digit. It’s an odd sensation. His body cries for him to stop, but Joonmyun would be disappointed in him. He focuses his mind on what else there might be in store for him instead of his finger inside of him, moving in and out at a steady pace. Once he’s used to it, he adds in a second, third, and eventually a fourth finger. Stretching himself out starts to feel good. Joonmyun seems to be enjoying himself too. His boyfriend watches intently, touching himself through the front of his pants. It’s commendable how much restraint he has.

“That’s enough.” Joonmyun disappears for a moment, only to come back with a dildo in hand. It has a suction cup base that sticks to the table in salute. 

“Hold your hands behind your back,” Joonmyun tells him. Yifan is surprised by the feeling of cold metal around his wrists, fitting snuggly like they were made just for him. 

“Now fuck that like you would my cock.” 

Yifan is beyond nervous now. He can hear his heart beating loudly. Fingers are one thing, but a piece of silicone is a completely different story. He stares at the thing in horror. 

“I-I don’t if I can —” Joonmyun tugs on his hair to stop him from continuing. “When I say jump, you ask how high.” 

Yifan swallows thickly. “I thought you said I wasn’t allowed to speak.” 

The wiseass remark earns him two slaps across the face. He groans because it’s exactly what the doctor ordered. If only he had opened up to his boyfriend long ago, then they would have been able to have this sort of fun from the beginning. 

“Because of that, I won’t let you cum tonight,” Joonmyun says offhandedly and drags Yifan off of the table, forcing him back onto his knees. 

Yifan wants to cry out loud, but he knows it’ll only lead to further punishment. His cocks rests heavy against his abdomen, begging to be touched. 

True to his word, Joonmyun pulls out a cock ring from his front pocket and presents it to Yifan. He even caresses his face with it for a moment before putting it on him. This is Yifan’s personal hell and it couldn’t get any better than this. 

For the rest of the night, Yifan is forced to stay on his knees as he watched Joonmyun play with himself seated on the chair. Oh, how he wishes to have his boyfriend’ cock in his mouth. But no, he is undeserving. Every time Joonmyun is close to the edge, he tells Yifan to come over and releases all over his face. White must be a pretty color on him because Joonmyun shows him a bit of kindness by smiling at him. That side of him quickly disappears. 

To say Yifan regrets opening up to Joonmyun would be half the truth. Yes, he regrets opening up to him only because it was so late in their relationship. Now, he couldn’t ask for anything else in the world, as much as it hurts his dick. Joonmyun refuses to uncuff his hands or touch him.

“Come here, sweetheart. I have another present for you.”


End file.
